Electrostatic precipitators are used in a variety of different applications, including filtering particulate from the emissions of a power plant coal combustion process. An electrostatic precipitator is a particulate collection device capable of removing particles from flowing gas using the force of an induced electrostatic charge. An electrostatic precipitator typically has a negative voltage energy field and a positive voltage energy field. In practice, the flowing gas passes first through the negative voltage energy field, and the solid particulate is negatively charged. The negatively charged solid particulate matter is attracted to, and collected on, a positive collecting plate.
To be effective, an electrostatic precipitator must be enabled to hold a precise and consistent amount of electrical charge. Thus, electrostatic precipitators require precise and efficient power supplies to apply the proper potential to the precipitator. Conventional power supplies for electrostatic precipitators are often inefficient. Furthermore, many prior art systems that may enable the supply of power at a relatively high frequency range are costly to implement and are incompatible with existing electrostatic precipitator systems. Therefore, it is highly desired to provide a device that is compatible with existing hardware and enabled to provide a more efficient and controlled power source for an electrostatic precipitator.